In recent years, MEMS (i.e., micro-electro-mechanical systems) technology has been rapidly developed for designing, processing, manufacturing, testing, and control of materials in micro/nano size. A MEMS device is a microsystem formed by integrating mechanical components, optical systems and driver parts, with electronic control systems. MEMS technology is often used for manufacturing micro electro mechanical devices. These devices may include: a position sensor, a rotary engine, an inertial sensor, etc. The inertial sensor may include an acceleration sensor, a gyroscope, and a sound sensor.
Currently, a MEMS component is fabricated on a semiconductor substrate and a control circuit is fabricated on another semiconductor substrate by CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) technology. The control circuit and the MEMS device are then electrically connected by a lead frame to form a MEMS device. Thus, conventional MEMS device is formed using two semiconductor chips. This results in increasing manufacturing cost of the MEMS device. Typically, the semiconductor substrate having the control circuit thereon and the semiconductor substrate for forming the MEMS components are arranged in parallel within the lead frame. Therefore, conventional MEMS devices are large in size, which adversely affects degree of integration of the final device and often fails to meet portability requirements for end use.